the secret world of arrietty: finishing what we've started3
by keybladewarrior1012
Summary: this is just the beginning of something that started but wasnt finished. i would love to finish what haiyo miyozaki started :) lets just say im going to give the main characters a chance at love and to be together for whatever time remains...please read! i would love to get reviews!
1. Chapter 1

The secret world of arrietty:

Arrietty's return

chpt.1

I was running around the dirt and playing with the grains when I saw a bumblebee flying around the big sunflowers that where being blown away with the flowing wind, the sky was blue like it usually is with a big sun to make it worthwhile. My mother called me to help her with the laundry, since we live outdoors now it's kind of hard to do everything outside. I washed the clothes and hung them up too dry since the wind was blowing enough to dry them.

My mother was lying on our new hammock that my papa created for her whenever she got tired. I finished with the laundry and went to my room for a little thinking time to myself since I never get around to do anything, I started thinking of the bad and the good memories of my life and of what could happen if I was ever too meet sho again...never again I will since I have a beam, my parents wouldn't allow it. I started crying and thinking are friendship will never be what it used to be any more like it was when we met. I started to tell myself "One day, someday our friendship won't be too small for us to see each other again". Falling in a deep sleep from headaches, heartaches of a painful ending friendship.

My papa returned home from his borrowing late at night as usual but I was asleep so I couldn't greet him from his work. Mother helped with his bag and put it on our new coat hanger by the rocks then rushed to our outside kitchen to make him some herb tea and bread, after she finished she served papa and herself then ate. I walked out of my room which was outside and sat at the table. My mother served me dinner and finished her plate, it was quiet nobody talked till I brought up how I want to go borrowing with papa again. My dad frowned at me then said "Arrietty, we can never again go back to that house we used to borrow from" he paused and talked once more and said " we can no longer be seen or known by the beams". I argued with him till I got what I wanted but it didn't worked, I said to my father " how cant you understand that he's my friend and because of the whole rules of the borrowing I can no longer see him anymore, please papa you must let me go to the next borrowing with you I just want to see him!" papa replied with a hateful response " NO ARRIETTY AND THATS FINAL! EITHER FOLLOW THE RULES OF THE BORROWING OR GO TO YOUR ROOM! ". I started to feel the warmth of the tears go down my cheeks and wiped them away with a knitted cloth my mother made me, I looked at my mother hoping there was a way she can change his mind but she just looked at me then placed her hand on my hand and said " Arrietty, you must understand that you revealed your true identity to the boy, we almost had to sacrifice our lives, we were in danger and besides if you do a borrowing with your father at the boys house there's a possibility you and your father could be seen and captured, listen to me arrietty just please do what's right for us."

I just sat there and thought about what would happen if I forget sho, like it was just a dream and we never met. I finished my food and offered to take my parents plates to clean in our bucket and I started washing the plates when I looked at the water, looking at the water I started to think of sho again and I cried softly hoping my parents didn't see me. I saw sho's reflection in the water and the times we were together but it just made me feel empty. I finished with the dishes and went off to bed and finished my day and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The secret world of arrietty in Arrietty's return chapter .2

Next morning I woke up really early, my parents were still asleep so I decided to take a bath. I washed my hair then finished with my personal time right after that I grabbed my towel and ran to my room, Luckily my room is covered so no one can see me. I quickly got dressed and did my hair but I also tried to keep quiet, I didn't want to wake up my parents from there deep sleep. After I was ready I took my bag and ran out of my room then looked at my parents who were sleeping under a mushroom and snoring, so I waited at least 5 minutes just in case they didn't wake up. When 5 minutes passed I ran to a nearby tree to hide, while my parents were also asleep I was able to make a decoy of myself out of leaves and a peanut so they thought I was still sleeping if I ever woke up. I heard a loud growl and started shivering because I wondered what it was that gave me those chills, as I decided to find out what it was I walked towards the noise to find out what it was….

As I got closer to this animal I started to realize it was sho's cat, he saw me and lay on his back. I jumped on his stomach and asked him to take me to sho's house but he looked at me if he didn't know what I was talking about. I pointed where I wanted to go then pulled a piece of chicken and tossed it around at him as an incentive to do something for me to get a reward in return. He purred for a couple seconds then he flipped over and I jumped on his back, when he flipped over I jumped quickly to get his collar. He ran to the house as quickly as he possibly can then bent over so I can get off; while I got off I pulled the big chicken out of my bag and threw it at sho's cat. Sho's cat was chewing it and eating it; during the time he was eating I looked at the house for a way up sho's window. I found my way up sho's window by climbing a ladder with beautiful flowers on them I could say they were spring lily's what a perfect time of season for gorgeous flowers. Hearing the winds blow in the sky I quickly climbed up the ladder and climbed on the window. I looked inside through the window because the window wasn't open and I kept looking through the glass then I saw sho's caretaker walk in and put some clothes in his drawers.

I hid under the window seal to make sure she didn't see me then I hid under a leaf and thought about what I was going to do if he was there in the room. The caretaker opened up the window to let the spring breeze in and I snuck in slowly, while I snuck in I hid under a tissue on sho's desk. I heard a voice that didn't seem familiar to me so I peeked out slowly then saw a kid wearing a hooded sweater and grabbed a pair of socks from his drawers. When the suspicious boy turned around to sit on his bed and put on his socks I looked and it was sho! I called him a few times but he didn't hear me so I jumped out of the tissue I was hiding in and jumped on his bed. Sho looked around as if he heard something then laid down on his bed, I quickly moved away from him because he almost squished me so I ran to another side of the bed and watched sho look up at the ceiling. He started talking as if he was talking to someone but he was talking by himself. Sho started talking, as he started talking he was saying that he misses arrietty and the good times they shared together he also mentioned that he's thankful for the delay of his surgery. I was listening to him talk then I walked up to his ear and whispered "sho…"he jumped up in shock because of what he heard. He looked down and was staring right at me, I looked at him and he yelled "arrietty!" I started crying and said "oh sho how I missed you!" right after that he put his hand down and picked me up. He looked at me and cuddled me close as if I was a cute furry animal. Sho put me on his lap so we can talk, while we talked I told him how much I missed him and that I'm quite fond of the idea to visit him every weekend. He started smiling then he said "let's go for a walk outside" as he just finished what he said he put me on his shoulder.

He put on his slippers and walked down the stairs then walked to the door as he opened it he took a deep breath to smell the outside. Sho was very lively and so excited to see what was outside, He put me down on a rock and brought me a flower as he brought me the flower I grabbed it from his hand and put it in my bag to keep in my room. I looked at him and smiled because he's what makes me smile when I miss him

CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON!3 THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
